


Angel Face

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Meg Masters, Demon Castiel, F/M, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: everything is the same except castiel is a demon and meg is an angel





	1. Chapter 1

meg stood in the ring of fire, watching lucifer talk to castiel, the devil dragging his thumbs across the demon's cheeks, making him smile and look up at satan with wide and happy eyes.  
  
she wanted to throw up at how lucifer was manipulating him and castiel was just following him like a lovesick puppy, it was sad really.  
  
"well, meg, you have some time.....time to change your mind." lucifer cooed and meg turned to him, giving him a glare and the archangel shrugged before disappearing.  
  
"you seem pleased." she spoke as castiel began pacing around ring of fire, getting the demon's attention and he turned towards her, leaning against the brick wall and he kept smiling that smug smile and she wanted to smack it right off him.  
  
"we're gonna win, can you feel it?" he purred and meg's eyes landed on the steel pipe behind castiel, turning her hand in her pocket in hopes being able to get it loose, focusing more on that instead of castiel's words.  
  
"you cloud-hopping pansies lost the whole damn universe. lucifer's gonna take over heaven......we're going to heaven, angel face." the demon laughed, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"strange, because i heard a different theory from a demon named crowley"  
  
well, _that_ seemed to get castiel's attention really fast, the demon squinting at the angel.  
  
"you don't know crowley...."  
  
"he believes that lucifer is just using demons to achieve an end, and that....once he does....he'll destory you all." she continued, moving closer to the flames and to castiel, smirking at him and he pressed his tongue to his cheek, glaring at meg.  
  
"you're wrong. lucifer is the father of our race, our creator....your god may be a deadbeat, but _mine_.....mine walks the earth." he countered, making meg's blood boil as she was still looking for her father.  
  
the two glared at each other before meg looked up as the pipe creaked loudly as it came crashing down from the ceiling, hitting castiel harshly and sending him past the fire and onto his knees at meg's feet, the angel immediately grabbing his head to smite him, but nothing happened.  
  
she stared in disbelief at the demon before her, exhaling in frustration as she realized that she no longer had the power to smite creatures, removing her hand from his head and the demon had the audacity to _laugh_ at her.  
  
"you can't gank demons, can you?" castiel laughed, staring up at meg with yet another smug smile and she grabbed his hair, making him wince but he didn't do much else.  
  
"you're cut off from the home office and you ain't got the juice...."  
  
meg grit her teeth in anger, tugging on his hair harder and he stared up at her, biting his lip.  
  
"so, what _can_ you do, you impotent sap?" he teased and meg tilted his head back, bending down slightly.  
  
"i can do this." she purred and leaned closer, noticing the castiel had closed his eyes and she took her opportunity, standing back up straight and kicking him into the fire, making the demon scream in pain.  
  
the angel stepped over him and started to leave the abandoned building she was held in, ignoring his angry screams and threats.

  
|•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•|

  
castiel smirked at meg as she walked up with winchesters, chuckling a little at her cold stare.  
  
"remember me? i sure remember you, angel face"  
  
"why are we working with these, _abominations_?"  
  
"keep talking dirty it makes my meatsuit all--"  
  
"alright, simmer down." dean interjected, sighing and turning his gaze to castiel.  
  
"we know where crowley is"  
  
"great, do tell"  
  
"yeah, tell us so you just leave us for dead." sam scoffed and castiel rolled his eyes, glaring at the soulless hunter.  
  
"you boys have _serious_ abandonment issues, you know that?"  
  
"i'll show you, alright? but, we're all going together"  
  
"im supposed to just trust you?" castiel spat, him and sam having a death glare competition at the moment.  
  
"no, you're not that stupid"  
  
sam stepped closer, putting his hand out infront of castiel and making the "give me" motion with his fingers.  
  
"give me the knife"  
  
"no, im not that stupid"  
  
"do you want us to take you to crowley or not?" sam spat and castiel took a deep breath, glaring at him as he pulled the knife out of his jacket, handing to the hunter and still glaring at him.  
  
sam quickly turned and stabbed the demon on castiel's right, making everyone jump back and the other two beside castiel moved forward, but the hunter pointed the knife at them.  
  
"you saw him, he was more interested in killing us than getting the job done, i just did all of us a favor!" sam growled, castiel sighing and cocking his head, the demons moving back a couple steps.  
  
"hey! you just gonna keep that?!" cas called as sam turned and went to walk off, still clutching the knife, the hunter turning around and clenching his jaw.  
  
"you took this from us, im taking it back, we leave in an hour." sam ordered before walking away and meg looked at castiel, the demon looking her up and down and he stepped forward, smirking at her before walking off, leaving the angel confused.

  
|•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•|

  
"i knew this was a trap!" dean growled and castiel cocked his head, giving dean a bitch face as the hellhounds growled and barked on the other side, banging against the guarded door.  
  
"what do you want? a cupcake?"  
  
"alright, that should keep them out."   
  
"not for long, how many of them are there?"  
  
"lots, i'll be pulling for you....from Cleveland." castiel spoke, making everyone turn towards him in shock.  
  
"what?!"  
  
"i didn't know this was gonna happen! brightside? them chewing up my meatsuit, outta buy you a few seconds....seacrest out." he smirked before tilting his head back, opening his mouth in an attempt to smoke out, but nothing happened and he furrowed his eyebrows, trying again but still nothing, closing his mouth and putting his head back down.  
  
"its a spell--i think--from crowley. within these walls, your locked inside your body." meg clarified, looking around the room in hopes of an escape.  
  
"karma's a bitch, _bitch_." dean growled and castiel glared at him, tempted to just go over and stab him.  
  
sam pulled the knife out, staring at it and dean rolled his eyes.  
  
"what are you gonna do? you gonna slash at thin air until you hit somethin'?" he muttered and sam handed the knife to castiel, breathing heavily.  
  
"you can see them, take this and hold them off, its our best shot." he spoke and the demon looked at the knife before looking back at sam.  
  
"....at crowley. take it and go, you kill the smarmy dick, i'll hold off the dogs." castiel muttered and everyone furrowed their eyebrows.  
  
"well, how are you gonna do that--" dean started, cutting himself off as the demon put his hand on the back of meg's neck, pulling her towards and kissing her softly, catching everyone off guard.  
  
castiel's hand drifted into meg's coat and he secretly took her angel blade before he pulled away with a smile, meg in a state of shock.  
  
meg grabbed castiel by his shirt and pushed him against the wall, pulling him down and kissing him roughly, this time catching castiel off guard, but the demon kissed back and he even moaned slightly into the kiss as meg slipped her tongue into his mouth.  
  
meg's hand traveled down castiel's chest, whilst another remained at the base of his neck, before she pulled away, the demon's head tilting to the side in confusion.   
  
"....what was that?" castiel asked as meg backed away and she turned to the teo hunters, both of them having equally confused expression on their faces.  
  
"i learned that from the babysitter"

  
|•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•|

  
"oh gracious." meg breathed out as she walked to castiel and dean, over looking the hill and down onto the parking lot.  
  
"dammit, demons"  
  
"all of 'em?"  
  
"no grass growing under your feet." castiel mumbled to dean, smirking at him as the hunter glared back.  
  
"how many of those knives do you have?"  
  
".....just the one." dean sighed and meg looked out at the demons once more before looking down in the thought.  
  
"well then, forgive me, but what do we do?"  
  
"yeah dean, got _any other_ ideas that could blast throught that?" cas spat, staring at him and waiting for a response from the hunter.  
  
castiel rolled his eyes as dean pulled him aside and out of meg's (or rachel as she was calling herself) earshot, not wanting to jog the angel's memory just yet, which castiel thought was beyond stupid.  
  
"sam's in there." the demon whispered, crossing his arms over his chest and glancing over at meg, who was standing by the impala and looking out at the mental hospital.  
  
she looked weird in the outfit that daphne had loaned her, even weirder without her jacket that she's had since castiel had known her.  
  
"i know you're enjoying the double dip with your old pal, but--"  
  
"you think its that cut and dry? really?" dean interjected, the demon letting out a huff and cocking his head as he stared at dean, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"you know what she did, and you wanna tell 'er and hope she just takes it in stride? she could snap, she could disappear, who knows." the hunter continued, taking another breath to go off some more, but was cut off as a female voice interrupted him.  
  
"i gather we know each other." meg spoke up, wide brown eyes looking at them both.   
  
"just a dollop"  
  
"you can tell me, i'll be fine"  
  
"how do you know?" dean spat, keeping his gaze locked on meg while the amnesiac angel kept glancing between the demon and the hunter, unsure where to keep her eyes.  
  
"you just met yourself, ive known you for years--"  
  
"you're an angel." castiel butted in, making the hunter turn and give him an 'are you fucking kidding me?' glare, to which the demon shrugged.  
  
"i-i'm sorry.....is that a flirtation?"   
  
"no, its a species, a very powerful one"  
  
"he's not lying, okay? thats why you heal people, you don't eat....i'm sure there's more." dean mumbled, scared that this would send meg reeling into a bunch of flashbacks and she'd freak out.  
  
"wh-why wouldn't you tell me? being an angel, that sounds pleasant--"  
  
"its not trust me. its _bloody_ , its _corrupt_ , its not pleasant"  
  
"you would know, you used t'fight together....bestest friends actually." castiel spoke, looking over to meg and smiling.  
  
"we're friends......am i meg?" she spoke as the sudden realization hit her, dean was talking about her in the car and she let out a breath, stumbling on her words a little.  
  
"i-i had no idea....i dont remember you i'm sorry--"  
  
" _look_ , you got the juice. you can smite every demon in that lot." cas spoke and meg turned towards the parking lot, staring at all the demons that inhabited it.  
  
"but....i don't remember how"  
  
"its in there, im sure its just like riding a bike." dean spoke, trying to reassure the angel and she looked up at him.  
  
"i don't know how to do that either." she muttered and dean looked away, sighing a little and she did the same, looking down.  
  
"alright, i'll try"  
  
meg walked off, making her way down to the lot as the hunter and the demon watched her walk off.  
  
"this ain't gonna go well..."  
  
"i dunno, i believe in the the little tree topper." castiel spoke, giving dean another smug smile and the hunter rolled his eyes in annoyance, wishing he stabbed the demon forever ago.

  
|•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•|

  
castiel replaced the bulb in the nearest lamp, putting the shade back over it and flicking it on before making his way back to the group, leaning against the wall as they began talking to meg.  
  
"so, you're saying you remember who you are, _what_ you are?" sam asked and meg nodded, still looking out the window at the garden.   
  
"yes, of course." she muttered before castiel saw her face light up in realization and she turned around to face the hunters.  
  
"outside today, in the garden, i followed a honeybee. i saw the route of flowers, its all right there, the whole plan. there's nothing to add." the angel babbled, eyes wide with wonder and joy, the sight of her talking their ears off about stupid bugs made castiel's icy heart thaw slightly.  
  
he hated to admit it, but he was falling for the angel, ever since the kiss he grew more fond of her and then they found her playing 'rachel', now they're here and he's saving the winchester's asses by being with her.  
  
"you might want to add a little thorazine"  
  
"right? she's been like the naked guy at the rave ever since she woke up, totally useless"  
  
"will you look at him? my caretaker. all of that....thorny pain, so beautiful." meg smiled, turning her gaze to castiel and he nearly blushed at the love-filled look in her eyes, he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the little poem.  
  
"we've been over this, i don't like poetry, put up or shut up." castiel muttered, meg ignoring his statement and just staring at him with pure love in her eyes, the brown irises nearly sparkling with fondness at this point.  
  
"okay! so, meg, you said you woke up last night, right?" sam spoke, interrupting the little exchange and he reached for the bag he and dean brought.  
  
"yes, i heard a 'ping' that pierced me and, well, you wouldn't have heard me unless you were an angel at the time." meg stated, a small smile never leaving her face and castiel had to admit that it was adorable.  
  
"thats also when we opened this"  
  
sam stepped forward with the bag in his hands, meg smiling when she saw it and she pulled the stone tablet out of the bag, castiel was getting all kinds of holy energy off that thing and he did not wanna be around it anymore, but he would be lying if he said he didn't want to see it.  
  
"oh, of course, now i understand"  
  
"understand what?" sam muttered, the winchesters both looking at her with their eyebrows pinched as they waited for an elaboration.  
  
"you were the ones, well, i guess that makes sense"  
  
"what makes sense?"  
  
"if someone, was to free the word from the vault of the earth, it would end up being you two....aw, i love you guys." meg smiled and put her arms around them, hugging them tightly with the tablet still in her hand.  
  
the winchesters smiled awkwardly, sam giving her a small pat on the back before they broke from the hug.  
  
"you said something about the 'word', is that's what's written on there?"  
  
"did you know that a cat's penis is barbed sharply along its shaft? i know for a _fact_ that the females were _not_ consulted about that." meg rambled, sam and dean exchanging a confused look.  
  
"meg, please, we're losing ground out there, okay? we need your help, can you not see that?"  
  
"this is the handwriting of metatron." meg muttered as soon as dean finished his sentence, castiel could nearly feel the rise in anxiety coming off the angel at the possibility of an argument.  
  
" _metatron_? you're saying a transformer wrote that?"  
  
"no thats megatron"  
  
"what?"  
  
"the transformer, thats megatron"  
  
"....what?"  
  
"me- _ta_ -tron." meg repeated, making sure the emphasize the "ta" so that sam and dean understod that it wasn't a transformer who wrote this.  
  
"he's an angel, he's the scribe of god. he took dictation when creation was being formed"  
  
"and thats the word of god?"  
  
"one of them, yes"  
  
"uhm, well, whats it say then?" sam asked and meg looked down at the tablet, holding it away from her face and trying to read it.  
  
"uh.....tree?" she muttered wnd looked at the winchesters, both of them making a motion for her to continue.  
  
"horse? fiddler crab? i can't read it, it wasn't meant for angels"  
  
" _okay_ , this all sounds bad, what are you two jackasses doing with the word of god?" castiel interrupted, raising an eyebrow at the winchesters and the demon looked at the tablet, moving a step closer to meg.  
  
"lemme see that thing--"  
  
"back. off. cas." dean spat, making meg move back in fear and castiel knew what was coming, but he glared at the older winchester.  
  
"c'mon, its my ass too"  
  
"back. off."  
  
"dammit! enough of this 'demon's are second class citizens' crap!"  
  
"don't like conflict." meg rushed out before they heard a 'swoosh' and she disappeared, followed by a crash as the tablet smashed onto the ground, breaking into three pieces and the winchesters jumped back.  
  
"wha--uhm..."  
  
"what the hell was that?!"  
  
"you heard her, she doesn't like conflict. she's down in the day room now, i gurantee it." castiel shrugged, looking down at the broken stone that littered the floor.  
  
that room had become one of meg's safe places, where she flew off to when a patient started yelling at a nurse or a visitor got angry with the staff, and the demon was close behind her everytime, going to help her calm down.  
  
"alright, i'll go handle meg, sam will you please pick up the.... _word of god_." dean muttered and sam nodded, bending down to pick it up as dean left the room.

  
|•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•|

  
meg slammed the angel blade into the demon's hand, causing a cry of pain to erupt out of her and meg ignored the pleas from the demon.  
  
"we have a hostage!" the woman screamed and meg clenched her jaw, pulling the angel blade out and keeping the cold stare she had going, sam and dean both staring at the angel in worry and fear.   
  
had meg lost her mind? she was never this cut and dry before.  
  
"its one of crowley's pets, he's at the murray hotel down by the interstate, he knows the town where all the crypts are buried from back in the day."  
  
"and he told you about the parchment?"  
  
meg felt herself snap from reality, now finding herself in heaven and naomi staring at her.  
  
"what parchment?"  
  
"hey! you think she's the only bad cop in this room? stop lying!" dean shouted, meg tightening her grip on the angel blade as she felt a rush of anxiety spread through her chest.  
  
"we know what you're really looking for"  
  
"no. i am telling you, we're looking for--"  
  
"kill it!" naomi spat and meg didn't think twice before driving the angel blade through the demon's chest, it crying out in pain as the orange light flashed through its face and from the wound  
  
"meg!" sam yelped and the angel pulling the blade out as the demon died, not even looking at the winchesters, almost as if she was staring off into space.  
  
"what the hell was that?!"  
  
"it told us what we needed--"  
  
"no she didn't! you can't just--"  
  
"i started this hunt without you because i didn't want anything to slow me down. we have to get to the motel now!"  
  
"hold on a second--" sam began, cut off as the rustling off winds sounded throught the room, anger filling the brothers' chests.  
  
"meg!"  
  
"meg? meg?! dammit, go, go, go." dean rushed out and the brothers raced the impala, jumping inside and speeding off to the motel the demon told them, thankfully it wasn't too far so they got there after a few minutes.  
  
the brothers looked up and saw and orange light flash from the second story window, both of them rushing inside to go after what they thought was a rogue angel at this point.   
  
they ran upstairs and down halls, coming to a stop at a door as they heard a demon cry out and a flash of orange light come through the door, dean clutching the demon blade in his hand as he shoved the door open.  
  
they pushed their way in and saw a demon's body fall on top of another, their eyesockets burnt and sizzling still as meg stood by them, staring down at the corpses.  
  
"thanks for waiting." sam huffed and meg turned towards him, her expression almost cold as she stared at the hunter, then tilting her head towards the bathroom door.  
  
"the hostage is in there"  
  
sam and dean walked past the angel, both of them yielding weapons and dean turned the knob, surprised to find that it wasn't locked and he opened the door, the brothers' eyes widening at who they saw.  
  
castiel was slumped against the wall, his hair now somewhat dyed blonde as whoever did it didn't really seem to care, it was patchy and faded and coated in dried blood.   
  
more dried blood coating his face and some still wet blood leaking from his nose and hairline, both of his eyes having faded bruises on them and they were sunken in from exhaustion, the demon looking almost too weak to stand.  
  
"aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?" he smirked, good to see that he hasn't lost any of his sass after all this time.  
  
dean turned to sam, meg coming into castiel's line of sight and he smiled at the angel.  
  
"there's my angel face"  
  
meg moved forward, putting castiel's arm around her shoulder and lifting him up, the demon hissing in pain as he got to his feet and sam rushed forward, grabbing castiel's other arm and holding him up as well, the angel and the hunter making their way to the motel's bed and easing castiel onto it, trying not to hurt him anymore that he was.  
  
"so, i gotta ask, uhm....whats up with the hair?" dean asked and sam gave him a confused look, the older hunter just shrugging and muttering a 'what?'.  
  
"awww, thanks for noticing dean, but this wasn't my idea, it was crowley's and its just another reason why i wanna stab him in the face"  
  
"wait a second, you've been telling crowley the location of lucifer's crypts"  
  
"what can i say? i needed a break from the constant torture. and i did visit them all during my time with yellow eyes." castiel muttered and meg tried to ignore the way her heart sank at the thought of meg being continuously tortured.  
  
"but, don't worry, i haven't exactly been giving them the glengarry leads." the demon continued and he turned to meg as he spoke, the tiniest smile on his face as he looked at the angel.  
  
"you mean you've been lying to them"  
  
"i just give them the ballpark, enough time's passed and enough's changed that they bought it"  
  
"why lie?" dean asked and castiel turned his head to look at the hunter, giving him an 'are you kidding' look.  
  
"buy myself some time, dummy. try to find a way to get free"  
  
"wait, so a bunch of innocent people died so you could buy yourself some time?"  
  
"hi, im castiel, im a _demon_." castiel scoffed, raising his eyebrows at sam for asking such a stupid question, he didn't give two shits about those people if he was being honest.  
  
"so what have they found?"  
  
"bupkis, every crypt's been one al capone's vault after another, and on top of that, someone's kept picking up trail and icing demons. im guessing that was you, meg." he smiled, meg doing her best not to smile back and the demon looked down, almost like he was disappointed.   
  
"but, crowley keeps sending more, he's hell bent on--"  
  
"he's gonna tell them." meg spoke to naomi as she was teleported into heaven, she was still unsure on how this whole thing worked without the winchesters knowing she was zapping in and out.  
  
"....do i have to kill him?"  
  
naomi swallowed thickly, anxiety swirling around in meg's chest at the thought of having to drive an angel blade through castiel's body, watching the orange glow flare up and fade as he died.  
  
she might just kill naomi first if she was told to kill him.  
  
"he does know the location of the crypts....but, working with a demon is.....unclean." the red haired angel mumbled, meg thinking a million miles a minute to try and figure out a way to work with castiel so she didn't have to kill him.  
  
"well, we could use him, like crowley did"  
  
"agreed." naomi confirmed before meg was shot back to the motel room, no time having passed.  
  
"---finding that angel tablet." castiel finished, the winchesters raising their eyebrows in surprise and looking at each other before dean turned to meg, noticing her worried expression.  
  
"wait a second..did you just say _angel_ tablet?"  
  
"ya know, i get why crowley calls you 'moose' now"  
  
sam rolled his eyes slightly and castiel smirked before continuing.  
  
"yes, angel tablet. crowley found out lucifer had it, figures its stashed in a crypt"  
  
"well....this is...news to me as well. demons i interrogated, must've been lying about their true intentions"  
  
"really? because i saw you "zero dark thirty" that demon, you were more than persuasive." dean shot back and meg looked down, licking her lips and castiel rolled his eyes before interrupting.  
  
"you're both missing the point. i _lied_ to them, which means they're digging in the wrong place, but not for long, they'll be back here soon....so, who's up for fleeing?"  
  
"he's right, we need to find those crypts before they do--cas, you're the only one who's been there." sam spoke and castiel turned to him before looking back at meg, the angel nodding.  
  
"we need your help."

  
|•◇•◇•◇•◇•|

  
meg gently took castiel's hand, examining the mark on the demon's wrist and she sighed before reaching for bandages and something to help the infection.  
  
"these wounds have festered"  
  
"you really do know how to make a guy's nethers quiver don't you?" castiel teased as meg began cleaning the blood and dirt out of the gash, making the demon wince.  
  
"i am aware of how to do that, though it doesn't usually involve....cleaning wounds"  
  
"why are you so sweet on me, angel face?"  
  
meg bit the inside of her cheek as she continued wrapping his wrist, cutting and tying the bandage at the end before sighing.  
  
"i don't know, and i still don't know who or what 'angel face' is." she mumbled, castiel smiling at her, he really needed to give her a pop culture lesson.  
  
"would it kill you to watch a movie, or read a book? maybe a gross romance novel?"  
  
"a movie, no, but a book, with the proper spells yeah, it could....theoretically kill me." the angel explained as castiel took a swig from the bottle of fireball that dean had given him.  
  
"you know, you're much cuter when you're shutting up." castiel teased and meg looked up at him, the demon giving her a small smile before she looked back down.  
  
"so, which meg are you now? original make and model or crazy town?"  
  
"im just me"  
  
"so your noodles back in order?"  
  
"yeah....my 'noodle' remembers everything. i think its a pretty good noodle"  
  
"really? you remember _everything_?" castiel pressed with a small smirk and meg raised her eyebrows in confusion before it dawned on her what the demon was going on about.  
  
"if you're reffering to the babysitter, yes i remember the babysitter....and its a good memory"  
  
castiel smiled before taking another drink from the bottle, wiping his mouth and swallowing.  
  
"you ever miss the apocalypse?"  
  
"no, why would i miss the end of times?" meg asked, her tone full of confusion as she studied the demon's expression, it looked almost....sad.  
  
"i miss the simplicity, i was bad, you were good, life was easier....now its all so messy"  
  
castiel paused to take another sip of alcohol, meg looking at the wall for a moment and furrowing her eyebrows. she was still good, right?  
  
"now, im kinda good, which sucks....and you're kinda bad, which is actually all manner of hot." castiel continued and meg gave him a side glance, her eyebrows furrowed still.   
  
she was bad in the eyes of a demon, well a good demon, but still.....and it was hot?  
  
"we survive this...im gonna order some pizza and we're gonna move some furniture around, you understand?"  
  
"no, i--" meg began, stopping herself as she noticed the smirk on the demon's face and she couldn't stop herself from smiling as she realized exactly _how_ they would be moving furniture.  
  
"wait...actually, yes, i--"  
  
"alright, lets roll campers!" dean interrupted as he entered the room, the demon looking at him, but meg still kept her gaze on castiel, the smile stuck on her face and dean left, sam looking between the two before leaving.

  
|•◇•◇•◇•◇•|

wait, so i took _how_ many bullets for you and you didn't even _look_ for me?" castiel spoke as he stopped painting, standing up and looking over his shoulder at sam, who had been placed on body guard duty for him.  
  
castiel scoffed at the silence he recieved, "...my hero." he muttered and sam continued painting, the demon looking at the blank cement wall that was supposed to paint over   
  
"so whats with all this 'trials' and 'being damaged' crap?"   
  
"look, no disrespect, but you haven't exactly been the most trustworthy person in our lives, cas"  
  
"you're not gonna tell me.....seriously? how am i not 'team sam'?" castiel huffed, looking at the taller man, who just gave him a side-eye before continuing his painting, the demon scoffed and looked away.  
  
he was actually kinda upset that he didn't at least have some trust from sam, he nearly died for them a few times for their sake.  
  
at least he had meg's trust.  
  
"fine. whatever it is, you okay dying over it?"  
  
silence from sam and the hissing of a spray can was all he got and he rolled his eyea, getting frustrated.  
  
"you don't wanna say, fine. but remember, i spent time in that walking corpse of yours, i know your sad little thoughts and feelings." castiel smiled, trying to get sam to say _something_ for fucksake.  
  
"that's creepy"  
  
"here's what i remember....deep down, in parts you never let see the light of day, you wanna live a long normal life away from creepy old things like me"  
  
"...i do." sam mumbled and swallowed thickly, castiel raising an eyebrow as he was actually a little surprised that he finally got the hunter to talk.  
  
"you know, i spent last year with uhm, _someone_ , and uh...now i know that's actually possible"  
  
"thats how you spent your last year, with a _chick_? lame." castiel teased and he could tell he made sam's blood boil.  
  
"how about we just wait quietly?"  
  
"what was her name? you dont even trust me with a name? _cut me do i not bleed_ , sam." cas spoke, waiting for a response, but (surprisingly) he got none.  
  
"so, some chick actually got you off hunting huh? thats one _rare_ creature. tell me, how'd you meet this unicorn?" castiel asked and sam sighed, stopping his painting and he began telling the demon bits and pieces.  
  
he had feeling that sam was leaving out some details, but he was getting the jist of it, not like he was gonna tell anyone anways, he'd only tell meg but she probably already knew.

"wait, but hold on, there's one part i don't understand." castiel interjected, sam stopping his sigil painting and turning the demon.  
  
"you hit a dog and stopped, why?"  
  
sam raised his eyebrows in suprise at the question, giving the demon an 'are you kidding me' look.  
  
"that _whole_ story, and thats your take away?"  
  
"no, i heard the rest, you fell in love with a unicorn. it was beautiful, then sad, then sadder....i laughed, i cried, i puked in my mouth a little." castiel spoke, the hunter scoffing at him and continuing to paint, the demon biting the inside of his cheek and looking down, swallowing thickly.  
  
"and honestly, i kinda get it..."   
  
"...really?"  
  
castiel opened his mouth to speak, but froze and taking a breath.  
  
"we've got company"  
  
sam turned and jumped in surprise as he saw two demons running at them with pipes, each of them taking one and castiel quickly pulled out the stolen angel blade, sam stabbing a demon with his knife whilst castiel plunged the blade into the demon's chest after he kicked it to the ground.  
  
castiel and sam turned as they heard thunder crash, one of those fuckers cracked open the tablet.  
  
"i believe they're playing my song." the familiar bristish voice echoed and castiel clenched his jaw as he turned to crowley.  
  
"love what you've done with the place, did you think all that was gonna keep me out forever?"  
  
"long enough for dean and meg to get the tablet and get out"  
  
" _megan_ , so that's who's been poking my boys--and not in a sexy way." crowley sighed and he turned to sam, squinting slightly.  
  
"gotta bone to pick with you, moose. after what you did to my poor dog--"  
  
"are you gonna talk us to death or get down to it already?" castiel interrupted, glaring at the king of hell and he turned to look at him, smirking.  
  
" _there's_ my whore." crowley smiled and castiel rolled his eyes, oh the things he wanted to do to this fucker.  
  
"im not here for my dearly departed though, im here for the stone with the funny scribbles on it"  
  
"thats not gonna happen"  
  
"love it when you get all tough, touches me right where my bathing suit goes." crowley muttered and sam clenched his jaw, the demon pulling an angel blade from his coat and castiel immediately turned to sam.  
  
"go, save your brother and....my unicorn." castiel smiled and sam looked at him for a second before running off, the demon turning back to the king.  
  
"timon and pumbaa....tell you their big plan? did they share their little chestnut with you?"  
  
castiel rose his eyebrows, waiting for crowley to go on before he could stab him in the goddamn face.  
  
"they mean to close the gates of hell, sweetheart. they mean to kill me, and all the demons, you included."  
  
castiel laughed and he smirked at the demon, twirling the blade in his hands.  
  
"you had me at 'kill you', crowley"

  
|•◇•◇•◇•◇•|

  
castiel pushed himself up from the floor, trembling as crowley grabbed him by his shirt collar, pulling him up the rest of the way, crowley smirking at the demon's blood covered face.  
  
"i could beat on you for eternity"  
  
"take all the time you want, you pig." castiel spat, voice shaking and weak, the taste of blood filling his mouth.  
  
both demons turned as they heard a car door open, seeing the winchesters climb into the impala and castiel smiled.  
  
"no meg in the back seat, your stone is long gone"  
  
castiel took the opportunity and plunged the angel blade into crowley's shoulder, having been to shaky and missed his chest, cursing himself as he wanted to kill the damn king so badly.  
  
crowley cried out in pain, but as soon as cas removed the blade, the king grabbed his arm and stuck his angel blade into the demon's stomach, causing a scream to erupt from the demon as all the air was knocked out of him.  
  
sam and dean's eyes went wide as they watched the orange glow spark and fade from castiel's face, the angel blade being pulled out of him before he crumpled to the ground.  
  
"NO!" a female voice echoed and crowley turned, seeing meg run full speed at him with her angel blade in hand and he disappeared just before she hit him, he'd come for the tablet another time.  
  
meg hit the floor as crowley disappeared, standing right back up and looking around.  
  
"come back you fucking coward! come back here and let me destory you! im gonma tear you to bloody pieces!" she cried amd the winchesters jumped out of the car, rushing over to meg, who had began crying tears of anger.  
  
the angel looked down to castiel's corpse, dropping the angel blade and she let out a shaky breath, bending down.  
  
"no no no no." she muttered, nearly praying that he was just unconscious and not dead, but she knew just by staring at his bloody face that he was long gone and she picked him up, cradling his limp corpse in her arms.  
  
"c'mon, castiel, open those pretty blue eyes that you stole....c'mon...."  
  
dean and sam watched as meg cried over the demon's limp body, their hearts sinking as the reality of the situation hit them.  
  
castiel was _dead_.  
  
"meg, we should go before naomi or crowley comes." dean cooed, gently touching the angel's shoulder and she looked up, tears staining her cheeks and still soaking her eyes.  
  
"....we'll take him with us, give you time to say a proper goodbye." sam spoke up and meg sniffled, letting castiel's body back down on the ground and dean bent down to pick him up, the younger winchester putting a hand on meg's shoulder as she stood, all of them walking to the car.  
•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•  
meg poured gasoline on the logs, dean standing beside sam with his hands in his pockets, watching the angel prepare herself to say goodbye to what the winchesters assumed was one of the few people she truly loved.  
  
sure, castiel was a demon and yeah he was an asshole at first, but the guy took care of meg when they couldn't.  
  
he played nurse for her when she had gone crazy, he took bullets and killed leviathans for them, he was _tortured_ because of them.  
  
castiel sacrificed so much shit just for a couple of broken idiots, and dean believed he actually loved meg too.  
  
he didn't miss the look in their eyes when they looked at each other, he didn't miss the compliments meg threw at him and he certainly didn't miss how protective she was of him.  
  
meg walked back over to the winchesters, swallowing thickly and she looked to dean, holding her hand out for the lighter and he pulled it out of his pocket, giving it to her and she flicked it open, staring at the orange flame for a minute before she threw at the gas-soaked wood, watching the small orange light grow and consume the logs as well as castiel's body, burning them slowly.  
  
"goodbye, castiel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternative ending

castiel pushed himself up from the floor, trembling as crowley grabbed him by his shirt collar, pulling him up the rest of the way, crowley smirking at the demon's blood covered face.  
  
"i could beat on you for eternity"  
  
"take all the time you want, you _pig_." castiel spat, voice shaking and weak, the taste of blood filling his mouth.  
  
both demons turned as they heard a car door open, seeing the winchesters climb into the impala and castiel smiled.  
  
"no meg in the back seat, your stone is long gone"  
  
castiel took the opportunity and plunged the angel blade into crowley's chest, the king crying out in pain and castiel couldn't help himself from smiling as he saw the orange glow flare up.  
  
sam and dean watched as castiel pulled the blade out from a now dead crowley, the king's body falling to the floor and castiel collapsing as well, too weak to hold himself up after that.  
  
the winchesters jumped out of the car and rushed to the demon, about to help him, but they froze as they saw meg appear and run at top speed to castiel, grabbing the demon in a tight grip and kissing him.  
  
castiel flinched in surprise, but kissed back and smiled, putting his shaky hand on meg's cheek to deepen the kiss.  
  
meg pulled away and smiled, both of them snapping out of their little lovesick trance as sam cleared his throat, castiel smirking and meg bit her lip in embarrassment, taking cas' arm and putting it over her shoulders, helping him up.  
  
"im good, im good." castiel muttered, trying to straighten himself up but his knees buckled and dean rushed over to catch him before he took meg down with him.  
  
they got castiel to the car, the angel sitting in the back with the demon and cradling him in her arms, sam and dean going back to retrieve the things that were left behind, god knows what weaponry that crowley was carrying.  
  
castiel reached up and grabbed meg's hand, interlacing their fingers and he smiled.  
  
"this is....strangely intimate"  
  
"what can i say? im a hopeless romantic at heart." the demon muttered and laid his head against meg's chest, looking up at her with a smile and meg couldn't keep herself from smiling back.

  
|•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•|

  
castiel flinched as meg ran her thumb over the gash on his eyebrow, the angel frowning when the wound refused to heal.  
  
"meg, its not gonna heal no matter how many times you try to force your mojo to do so"  
  
"can't blame me for trying, can you?" meg mumbled and castiel smiled at her as she went to grab bandages, his eyes now showing the love and fondness that hers did in the hospital over a year ago.  
  
"how about we move some furniture around now?"  
  
meg rolled her eyes as she applied medical tape to the cut on the demon's jawline.  
  
"wait until you no longer need bandages to keep the blood inside your vessel, okay?"  
  
"so thats a yes?" castiel teased, smirking and tilting his head back to get a better look at meg, who (again) rolled her eyes, but she pecked his lips this time.  
  
"thats a yes"

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned


End file.
